Episode 6757 (20th February 2008)
Plot David tells Gail that Tina is staying for a couple of weeks while her mum's away. Gail's not impressed. Jamie and Violet start making plans for their secret move to London. Paul cashes in Jack's betting slip. Dan agrees to keep schtum in return for £1,000 of the winnings. Paul walks away with £2,000. Jack places another bet while Dan and Paul remain tight-lipped about their deal. Liam and Maria arrive back from their honeymoon all loved-up. Liam returns to the factory and makes it clear to Carla that they just have a working relationship. Violet hands in her notice at the Rovers telling Steve she wants to start her maternity leave a bit earlier. Sean and Marcus invite Jamie and Violet out for dinner but Jamie makes some excuse about a previous engagement. Sean's put out. Harry discovers Paul and Dan's scam. He's furious with Dan and insists he pays Jack the £3,000 he owes him from his own pocket. Alex introduces himself to Liam making Ryan feel awkward and pushed out. Dan calls round to see Jack. He tells Jack there's no need to find the betting slip and gives him his £3,000 winnings. Jack's ecstatic whilst Paul is quietly bemused. Dan gets Paul on his own and tells him he wants the £2,000 back. Paul tells him he can whistle for it. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Carla Connor - Alison King *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Blanche Hunt Maggie Jones *Harry Mason - Jack Ellis *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson Guest cast *Lauren Wilson - Lucy Evans *Alex Neeson - Dario Coates Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Harry Mason Turf Accountant *Victoria Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul collects the winnings from Jack's bet and pays Dan £1,000 to stay quiet; Jamie and Violet decide to keep their move a secret from Sean and, when the newlyweds return from their honeymoon, Carla refrains from telling Liam she's back with Tony; and Gail is furious with David for not talking to her about Tina moving in. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,680,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2008 episodes